Rock Lee: Alternative
by Chopstickman
Summary: What if Rock Lee found out why he can't use ninjutsu? And became best friends with Neji? Would the Leaf Village ever be the same again?
1. Chapter 1

Rock Lee: Alternative

This claim her: I own Naruto! I own them all! BWAHAHAHAHA!!!! (gets wheeled off in straightjacket)

"Excuse me, but could I ask a favor of you?"

Neji looked at the speaker. It was Rock Lee, a boy in his class. The one who never could do any ninjutsu or genjutsu.

_'Well it's not like I have anything better to do'_ "What do you want Lee?"

"Could you look at my hands? With your special eyes I mean"

"Very well. Byakugan!" _'Why'd he-nan?'_

Neji jerked slightly, prompting Lee to ask what he saw.

"I…I saw nothing. There is no chakra in your hands at all"

"Are you sure? Here let me try to mould some chakra in them"

Lee tries to no avail. Neji deactivates his byakugan.

"So that is why you are unable to perform ninjutsu and genjutsu"

"Guess I'm gonna be an old-school shinobi then"

"Old-school? What do you mean?"

"Shinobi didn't start out with ninjutsu and genjutsu; taijutsu and weapons skills were all that was available in the beginning"

"And you think that will suffice? Even when faced with opponents that can perform jutsu?"

"Why not? Taijutsu is inherently faster as no hand seals are required. The same can be said of weapons. By the time I graduate I will be a splendid shinobi!"

gggggggggggggggggggggggggggg

Enter the academy rooftop. The covered one with an inward facing bench around the edge. Maito Gai, world renowned taijustu specialist and overall manly man; a handsome example to all the youths of the world. He was here with his new genin team. On it was the rookie of the year, Hyuga Neji, the self-proclaimed weapons expert Tenten, from that slightly odd clan with no clan name, and his apprentice of three years, Rock Lee.

"Such youth! All my students, here in the springtime of their lives! Now, tell me my students, what are your dreams for the future?"

Seeing as no one else spoke up, Lee went first.

"My dream is to show everyone that even without the use of ninjutsu or genjutsu I will become a splendid shinobi!"

"Feh"

"What was that Neji?"

"You're still on about that?"

"Some best friend you are. I do not laugh at your dreams. Not even the one about Te-"

"Enough Lee! Do not mention that ever again!"

"Ho ho! Friends on the same team together? Such a wonderful example of youth! Neji, as your dreams were hinted at, why not tell us all?"

"I have no intention of revealing my dreams to anyone"

Ignoring the fact that he had at one point told Lee his dreams Tenten decided to announce her dream.

"My dream is to become a kunoichi just like Tsunade-sama!"

"That strikes me as hard to accomplish, if not impossible"

"Who do you think you are belittling me like that Lee-kun? I'll have you know-"

"She was a med-nin, not a weapons specialist. If you want to be like Tsunade-sama, wouldn't it make more sense to-"

"Mou! Urusai Lee-kun!"

Such a pleasant start to their careers as ninja.

gggggggggggggggggggg

"So my kawaii students, we have come a long way from where we started many weeks ago"

An irritated kunoichi voiced her opinion on the matter.

"Gai-sensei! We did nothing but D-rank missions for three weeks straight! We haven't come far at all!"

"Not true, Tenten-chan. For in so doing those D-rank missions, we now have ample time to go on a training journey! We leave tomorrow, the duration is a month so do prepare adequately"

"A whole month?! Are you crazy Gai-sensei?"

As Tenten glared ineffectively at Gai, Rock Lee decided to try to smooth over the situation.

"It is not as bad as it may seem. On such training missions one can devote oneself fully to their training, accomplishing more than if training was done incrementally while also undertaking missions"

Tenten cast an annoyed glare at Lee.

"You're the only one of us that likes this idea"

"I do not mind the idea"

Shocked that Neji was joining the conversation and wanted to leave the village for a month Tenten just stared at him eyes wide. Gai congratulated his team for making the right decision and told them to meet him at the academy gates at six the next day.

"What'd you mean at six o'clock in the morning?!"

gggggggggggggggggggggg

At six the following morning three genin patiently await their sensei. Well Lee does, Tenten had fallen asleep on the bench they were sitting on and was leaning onto Neji's shoulder. To his credit his face did not show any signs of… anything.

"How lucky for you Neji. Having-"

"Shut up Lee. Just shut up and do not say anything"

"Very well Neji"

"Dainamikku entori!"

The two boys look up to see their sensei perform a flying kick and land in front of them.

"And how are my youthful students today? Ready for your first training voyage?"

gggggggggggggggggggggggg

(Because as the author I can get away with it, time skip to the jonin meeting to put up names for the chunin exam) Kakashi and the other rookie genin teachers Asuma and Kurenai had just finished giving the names of their students. Iruka pleaded with them to reconsider.

"They aren't your students anymore Iruka. They are soldiers under my command"

"Are you sure about this Kakashi? I held back my students their first year as well. Let them enjoy their youth a little"

"Big talk. Hope you're ready to eat your words when my students blow past yours in the exam"

Gai laughed heartily.

"Such confidence you have in your students! It saddens me to know they don't stand a chance against mine"

"Enough of this! Are there any other genin whose instructors think they are ready for the exam?"

Once again the Sandaime had to break up an argument between Gai and Kakashi. The aged leader grumbled in an annoyed fashion.

'_You'd almost think the two were children'_

ggggggggggggggggggg

"I just heard something very interesting"

Lee leaned against the side of the tree Tenten was using to hang a target from. She giggled and casually threw a hand full of shuriken, all of course hitting their mark; the throat heart and eyes of the humanoid target. Neji, sitting under said target smirked.

"Oh really? And what would that be?"

"All nine rookies are going to be in the exam this year"

Tenten showed a look of surprise.

"Wow. First time in five years that's happened. Probably due to some jonin rivalries"

"I do believe this is so. But also, Kakashi's team is one of the rookie teams going to be there. They may yet give us trouble"

The three quietly shared a laugh.

"You do have a knack for comedy every once in a while, Lee"

"I do try"

ggggggggggggggggggggggggg

Nihongo no Jisho: Japanese dictionary

Kawaii: cute

Mou: no literal translation; used by females as an expression of exasperation

Urusai: shut up

Nan: interrupted form of nani: what; usually translated as wha?

AN: Here it is, my newest Naruto fic. I'd like to thank my friend Shia for beta reading. Without you this fic would not make sense grammatically


	2. Chapter 2

The day of the chunin exams had arrived. team Gai, consisting of Lee, Neji and Tenten were walking into the academy.

"You do not suppose that any traps have been set to bar our way to room 301?"

Neji mulled over Lee's words.

"Perhaps. It would keep out the failures and since Konoha is hosting the exams it would be best if the only Konoha nin that got to room 301 were the elite"

"That is true. Should any such traps reveal themselves I believe we should wait there"

The weapons mistress turned a puzzled eye toward her teammate.

"Why would we do that, Lee-kun?"

"I think it would prove interesting to see who can or can not get past the obstacles"

Neji smirked while Tenten giggled. They gave their consent to undergo the plan.

ggggggggggggggg

True enough, such a trap revealed itself. Taking their positions toward the rear they noticed that team 10, whose instructor was Sarutobi Asuma, didn't bat an eye at the trap. Neither did team 8, however Hinata still shrank away from her cousin's gaze.

"Impresive. I didn't think the rookies would figure it out so fast."

"A testament to their instuctors' efforts. We shall see if it bears any fruit"

"Come on Neji-kun, lighten up. We can get serious after the exam starts"

Neji was about to respond, but a large commotion interrupted him.

"You should drop the lame genjutsu. And let us pass to the real room 301"

Tenten sighed and shook her head. Neji similarly displayed signs of exasperation. He rolled his eyes. They were both disappointed in the Uchiha's need to be flashy and lack of foresight. Lee was distracted by something much different. And much pinker. Walking up ignoring Sasuke and the two "genin" that presided over the false door Lee stopped in front of his angel.

"You are Haruno Sakura, correct?"

"Yes. Who are you?"

"I am Rock Lee. I will protect you with my life! Please be my girlfriend"

"Eeew! No way! I have Sasuke-kun! And those eyebrows are totally creeping me out!"

Lee hung his head in shame. Knowing the trap for what it is the assembled genin begin moving on.

gggggggggggg

Team Gai arrived at room 301. Lee still hung his head. His first impression had not gone as well as he had thought it would.

"I did everything as Gai-sensei said I should. Why did my offer get rejected so completely?"

Neji stood there next to his friend, unsure how to make him feel better and at the same time wishing he would shut up and get prepared for the exam. Tenten however thought differently.

"It's alright Lee. She just wasn't the kind of girl to fall for that approach"

"Tenten-san? Gai-sensei said that-"

"Nevermind him. I can help you get in her good graces but only if you do exactly as I say"

Without out a moment's pause Lee responded.

"If it is for the sake of dating Sakura-san I, Rock Lee, Handsome Devil of the Village Hidden in the Leaves shall do it!"

'_HA! It's makeover time!!'_

Neji again felt very alienated from his teammates. Lee was, well himself, and as cute as that look on Tenten's face was it surely meant trouble.

'_This does not bode well…'_

The burst of smoke from the front of the room signaled the entrance of the proctors and the beginning of the exam.


	3. Chapter 3

"Ah, Tenten-san… I.. I am not so sure about this…"

"Just relax Lee-kun. It'll all be over soon"

The nervous teen gulped. He silently reassured himself that this was the right course of action as Tenten wrapped a towel around his neck.

"Just stay perfectly still"

Chills ran down Lee's spine as he saw Tenten's reflection in the mirror. Eyes blazing with unholy light, hands holding gleaming steel.

"You won't recognize yourself after this!"

"WAAAHH!!"

gggggggggg

Meanwhile Neji was getting an exorsism to rid himself of the impending sense of doom he had felt since the previous day.

ggggggggg

"See? That wasn't so bad"

"Brrrr… kowaii…."

"Hm? Did you say something?"

"Nn-no! Nothing at all Tenten-san! Just that the handheld mirror is very cute"

"Oh. It is isn't it? I love the little panda designs on it! And now that the hair is done we're moving on to wardrobe!"

'_Sakura-san… know that it is my love for you that will see me through these trials'_

"Oh, these will be perfect for you… ooo, this is good too. Well, hurry up! I'm not changing your clothes for you!"

ggggggggggg

Sakura was in a desperate situation. She had felt something bad was going to happen the moment they set foot into the Forest of Death. First off was that Ame nin's ambush and following that was a run in with Orochimaru of all people. Right now she was barely able to move. Naruto and Sasuke were still out cold. And she was facing down three Oto nin. No things did not look god for her at all. Just as the Oto nin rushed her she heard a familiar voice.

"Konoha Daisenpuu!"

A blur of motion sent the Oto nin flying; it coalesced into the form of Rock Lee. Gone was his trademark green training suit, likewise his bowl cut. His hair now was short and almost entirely spiked up. He now wore cargo pants and a loose, sleeveless shirt over which he had a vest proudly bearing the symbol for 'guts'. His hitai-ate was still worn as a belt but in place of his bandages were a wristband on his left and half of a pair of handcuffs on his right. Unseen by the Oto nin nunchaku and a holster were attached to the small of Lee's back.

"H-how? Why?"

"As I have told you before, no matter what happens I will protect you!"

Dosu charged forward, pulling his sleeve back. Lee responded in kind, reaching Dosu before he could utilize his jutsu. Whipping his hand out from behind him Lee rocked the unfortunate nin with his nunchaku sending the mummy-looking genin sprawling. Lee then spun his weapon around and caught it under his arm.

"If you will not retreat, then come and face me!"

Zaku Angrily leveled his arms at Lee.

"Zanku-"

Lee dashed to the side before Zaku could fire. He instead followed Lee's movement.

"-ha!"

Lee leapt over the blast and threw his nunchaku.

"Ha! You missed me clown!"

"That is true…had I been aiming for you!"

"Wha?"

Turning this head back Zaku saw Kin floored by taking the nunchaku in the stomach. Before Zaku could reaim his arms at Lee he was cold-cocked by Lee's elbow. With the last Oto nin unconscious Lee turned to Sakura.

"Are you unhurt, Sakura-san?"

Unable to stop herself Sakura blushed.

"I- er-um-I…y-yes. I'm not hurt"

"That is good. What is wrong with your teammates?"

"I… Naruto was hurt really badly. And Sasuke-kun had some weird jutsu used on him. I-I can't thank you enough for coming"

"It was no trouble at all. My only desire is to protect the person that is most precious to me"

Feeling the heat on her face increase Sakura shied away from Lee's gaze. Lee walked over to the fallen nin to search them for scrolls. Sakura smiled and started fixing up her hair. Suddenly she stopped.

'_What am I doing? I like Sasuke-kun! Regardless of how cool Lee-kun looks right now. Oh my god did I just think that?!'_

A shadow cast itself over her causing her to look up. Lee was there, holding out an earth scroll.

"Take it, Sakura-san"

"But I couldn't"

"I insist. My team already has this scroll"

Unable to say no, Sakura accepted the offered scroll. It was a good thing too, as their scroll had been burned by Orochimaru. About this time Sasuke stirred. Sakura looked at him with relieved eyes only to find purple chakra leeching off the Uchiha. The curse seal slowly spread down his left arm. Eye blazing with the sharingan Sasuke glared at Lee.

"What's he doing here?"

"Sasuke-kun he sav-"

"He's not on our team and that makes him an enemy!"

Sasuke snapped up to his feet. Lee fell back into a defensive stance. Despite Sakura's protests Sasuke charged Lee. For his part Lee dodged admirably. Once the two had gotten into the main part of the clearing they separated and Sasuke readied a fire jutsu.

"Hosenka no jutsu!"

Lee evaded the small fireballs easily. The same could not be said for Sasuke's taijutsu. Though normally Sasuke was much slower than Lee, the extra chakra from the curse seal more than made the difference. Again and again they clashed; matching each other strike for strike. Suddenly they separated. Lee reached for his nunchaku and Sasuke began the hand seals for another jutsu. Sakura somehow found the strength to run forward to place herself between them.

"SASUKE STOP!!"

The shock of seeing Sakura defending Lee and hearing her drop the –kun made Sasuke cease his actions.

"Lee-kun's not our enemy so just stop"

Sasuke sank to his knees as the curse seal retreated. Up on a tree branch Neji and Tenten observed what had just happened.

"Wow. I had no idea the Uchiha was that powerful. To hold pace with Lee-kun isn't something just anyone can do"

"I suspect there is more to that than is there on the surface" _'What was that strange chakra? It all appeared to go back inside a seal on Uchiha's shoulder'_

Lee's teammates leapt down to their companion.

"Neji! Tenten-san!"

"Lee-kun! You're late!"

"My apologies. Sakura-san was-"

"Enough about that. We still have our own test to pass"

Pulling Lee to the side she whispered in his ear.

"So, did Sakura like your new look?"

"W-well I have n-not asked her directly"

Tenten giggled at her teammate. Neji signaled for them to leave. As they left Naruto woke up.

"Huh? Wha? Where'd that freak with the tongue go?"

kowaii scary kawaii cute; get the joke?

konoha daisenpuu leaf large wirlwind

zankuha slicing air wave

hosenka no jutsu mythical flower phoenix


	4. Chapter 4

After the Hokage's speech the preliminary matches were underway. Team Gai was surprised that all of the rookies had made it. The first match had the Uchiha, who was decidedly less impressive than he had been in the forest even though he had won.

"Hey Neji-kun, what do you think is up with Sasuke?"

"It would seem that the last few days have been rough for him. Mayhap that power he used was a double edged sword"

The next few matches were none too spectacular, although the truth behind the kikaichu the Aburame used was somewhat disconcerting. The fifth match, between Ino and Sakura was different.

"GO SAKURA-CHAN!! YOU CAN DO IT!! THE POWER OF YOUTH IS WITH YOU!!"

"Lee, you needn't yell quite that loud. She is only a small distance from us"

Lee gave an apologetic smile to his friend before returning to cheering on the pink haired kunoichi, only slightly less loud. Despite herself Sakura blushed at Lee's actions. Something Ino picked up on.

"Oh? What's this, you ditching Sasuke-kun for that big eye-browed dork?"

"Shut up Ino-bunta! What would you know?"

"Enough to know that a new outfit doesn't make him any less of a dork! Sasuke-kun is way cooler!"

"Lee-kun is too cool! And he's nicer than Sasuke could ever be!"

"Sasuke-kun is too nice! You take that back Forehead-girl!"

"Not a chance you sow!"

"Now you're asking for it!"

From there it devolved into a catfight complete with hair pulling, face scratching and name calling. Lee was overjoyed that Sakura stood up for him, and continued to shout encouragements to her. Tenten and Neji were less taken with the display.

"Is that their limit? Pathetic"

"Oh get off your high horse Neji-kun. They just aren't fighting like kunoichi that's all. But that Sakura sure changed her tune about Lee-kun. Guess my skill at makeovers is not to be underestimated, ne?"

"It would seem that way"

"You're never going to be less taciturn are you?"

"No"

Tenten glowered at Neji, feeling rather irritated at him. Secretly Neji loved the look on Tenten's face when she was annoyed, happy, or when she was being mischievous. Not that he would let on about that. Lee was crushed when the match was decided a tie; the two kunoichi having rolled into the wall and knocked each other out. The next two fighters were Temari and Tenten.

"Alright! Time to show you what a real kunoichi can do. Wish me luck Neji-kun!"

Neji almost dropped his façade when Tenten winked at him. He breathed a silent sigh of relief when she hopped over the railing to the floor below. Once on the floor Tenten started the fight with a volley of kunai. Temari appeared to just stand still as the kunai faltered halfway to their target. Tenten, as well as her team was shocked. She tried again to no avail.

'_What is going on? I never miss! How is-of course! I can't believe I didn't see it before! She's from Kaze no Kuni and is carrying a fan! She can block my projectiles with wind!' _

Temari's smirk fell a bit when Tenten smiled brightly. She saw the pink clad girl pull out a large scroll and summon a weapon from it. Temari blanched. It was a forked spear.

'_No! She's caught on!'_

"Let's see how you like close quarters combat!"

"Kamataichi!"

Temari's attack rushed Tenten's way, forcing the girl back. It didn't last forever and as the wind died down Tenten charged, forcing the Suna kunoichi to block with her fan. Tenten kept pressing her, driving her into the wall. Temari cursed her luck.

'_Damn! She's too close to use my fan properly!'_

'_Almost got her now!'_

Tenten slid back, just enough to get the room needed for a charge. Temari took the opportunity and lashed out, getting Tenten off balance. She then blasted Tenten with her wind jutsu. She smirked thinking she'd won, only to see that a ruined straw target dummy was where Tenten should have been. Suddenly a garrote wire was around her neck and a kunai pointed at her left kidney.

"Gotcha"

When Hayate declared Tenten the winner Neji let out a breath he didn't realize he was holding. He managed to put his usual face on but the time Tenten returned.

"So what do you think of that?"

"Hn. Adequate"

"Mou! You are such a jerk!"

Neji restrained himself as Tenten pouted. The next match distracted both of them. It was amusing to see Naruto trick Kiba by biting him. And they were impressed by his grit to keep on going after eating those Gatsuga attacks. Tenten turned to Lee, who was fully absorbed in the fight.

"He certainly has come a long way from being the dobe of his year"

"Yes. He is much like myself in that regard"

The fight ended with Naruto taking advantage of a lucky break. Neji watched as his cousin attempted to give Naruto something. He didn't hate her so much as he did what she represented. But he didn't have time to think long about it, as the next match was him versus his cousin.

"Will **cough **Hyuga Neji and Hyuga Hinata come down"

Neji noted how Naruto expressed his ignorance of the Hyuga clan, not that he cared much. It was plain to all present that Hinata was not looking forward to this match. Neji decided that a verbal assault was prudent.

"Give up. You cannot win this fight Hinata-sama"

"What? No I-"

"You are nothing more than the weak, spoiled heir of the main branch. Even now you are desperate to convince yourself otherwise. You are here simply because the chunin exams can only be attended in teams of three and your two teammates pressured you into it"

"Y-you're wrong, I-I w-wanted to change myself…"

"You cannot change yourself. The reason we have terms like 'elite' and 'failure' is because of our inescapable destinies. It is your fate to be a failure. Even now you are trying your best not to run. My Byakugan reveals everything about you"

Hinata paled under the intense stare Neji sent her. Her breaths shortened as panic began to set in. Neji was about to continue when Naruto intervened.

"Don't listen to that asshole! No one can just decide if you're a failure or not! Just stop listening to that jerk and show him what you can really do!"

Hearing those encouraging words from Naruto revitalized the young Hyuga. Hinata activated her own byakugan and got into a ready stance.

"Come, Neji-niisan"

"Very well"

Neji sank into his own stance and mentally thanked the blonde. He had almost let his hate for the main branch get the better of him. But now he was back in control. Hinata took his inaction as opportunity and struck the first blow. Neji reacted and sparked off for what was for the spectators an intricate flurry of strikes, counterstrikes and blocks. Back in the upper level Gai and Kakashi had finished describing juken to Naruto. Even during the explination Naruto never took his eyes off Hinata.

"Man. I had no idea she was that tough"

But despite Hinata's determination it could not make up for the difference in skill. She and Neji went for identical strikes to the chest. But only Neji's worked. Hinata tried again with her other hand but it was caught and poked by Neji. He slid her sleeve back revealing several small red sores.

"N-no… f-from the beginning"

"Yes. I can see and target the 361 tenketsu in battle"

Uppin the upper level Naruto demanded to know what happened.

"It's over. Now that Neji has shut off the chakra in her hands she can't use juken"

"No way! There has to be something…"

Back on the floor Hinata threw caution to the wind and poured everything she had at Neji. Time and time again she was knocked down, only to get back up and resume her assault. Finally the toll on her body was too much and she stumbled, coughing up blood.

"This is the difference between us"

"**cough** n-nno. I wo-won't **cough** I-"

Another bout of coughing sent Hinata back to her knees. Neji turned away and Hayate was about to call the match but was interrupted by Naruto.

"Don't call it! Look at her!!"

Sure enough Hinata was standing. Neji glared at her.

"Enough. You, suffering between the fate of the main and cadet branches-"

"M-moreso than me, i-it is you w-who is suffering, Ne-neji-"

"SHUT UP!!"

Neji furiously turned to charge Hinata. The jonin Hayate, Kakashi, Kurenai and Gai all hold Neji in place preventing his attack. Hinata falls to her back. Naruto and Kurenai are at her side in an instant. As they call for the medics and Kurenai attempts some first aid Neji was torn. He hadn't meant to take things that far. But when Naruto glared at him, he smirked.

"A failure is always a failure. You should learn that lesson, loser"

"You bastard!!"

Lee stopped Naruto's charge. The medic came and took Hinata off for emergency treatment. Naruto wipped up some of Hinata's blood and pointed his fist at Neji.

"I swear. I will take you down!"

Neji did nothing to respond to that threat but move back to the upper level. Once there he was confronted by his best friend.

"Neji what was that?"

"I don't know what you mean"

"You know full well that your action were uncalled for"

"You don't have time to lecture me. Look"

Sure enough the screen has his name and the name of his opponent; Gaara.

zzzzzzzzz

Kamataichi – cutting whirlwind; blast of wind that can push the opponent back while cutting them with blades of wind

Gatsuga – twin piercing fang; double version of the Tsuga, users spin around making a drill like shapes as they charge toward their target


	5. Chapter 5

Lee faced his opponent, Subaku no Gaara, with a calculating gaze. Gaara was just standing there. Hayate was about to start the match when Lee suddenly snapped his hand in front of his face, catching the cork from Gaara's gourd.

"You need not be so hasty"

"Start the match already"

Hayate called the match started and Lee wasted no time in attacking. He rained dozens of blows at Gaara, but all we blocked by his sand. Lee increased the speed and location of his strikes, but still was blocked. He leapt back to get some distance. Up with the other genin teams Sakura yelled encouragements at him. Gai wept manly tears of joy.

"How truly joyous and youthful! To think my adorable student Lee-kun could have found such a wonderful young flower to share his youth with!"

Sakura blushed and kept cheering for Lee. Ino rolled her eyes. Naruto joined Sakura in cheering for the formerly green-clad genin. Back in the fight Gaara had begun to try and smash Lee with is sand. He was getting irritated that the taijutsu specialist kept evading him. He moved his hands to the sides and slapped them together; two huge hands constructed of sand did the same. When they hit they dissipated, showering sand everywhere, but still they missed. Gaara glared at Lee, now perched on top of the statue hands at the front of the room. Gai decided it was time to intervene.

"Lee-kun! Take them off"

"But you said I could only do that if-"

"I'll allow it! Show them the power of youth!"

Lee happily pulled down his legwarmers revealing his training weights. He removed them and stood up.

"There! Now I can move much more freely!"

There was obvious skepticism in many of the assembled genin, until the dropped weights hit the floor. And shook the whole tower as they embedded into it. Gaara didn't flinch. That's when Lee disappeared from sight. The Suna nin's only indication of where his opponent was attacking was his sand as it raced and swirled around him, blocking Lee's powerful blows. Gaara tried to retaliate, but when he did the impossible happened. For the first time in his life Gaara was injured. It was a light scratch on the cheek, but an injury nonetheless. Although his team was shocked beyond words Gaara was angry. He lashed out with his sand, tearing great gashes in the floor and walls as Lee dodged. Lee countered with a straight punch to Gaara's face. As he flew back Lee reached him before his protective sand and delivered another punishing blow, sending Gaara sprawling. The sands swirled around him as he stood up. Lee was shocked as he looked at Gaara, parts of his face cracking and falling off.

"So. Your sand coats your body as well"

"Die"

Gaara sent a stream of sand at Lee, enveloping him. Gaara though he finally caught him but his sand exploded. Lee spoke up behind him.

"I see my exploding tags cannot damage your sand. I believe I will use this"

Lee pulled out his training weights and opened up the side. Reaching in Lee pulled out the solid metal bars, showing them to be attached in a chain like fashion. Tenten giggled.

"That's Lee's custom chain whip. It can smash through almost any barrier with weight alone"

"Sugoi. He's so strong…"

Sakura had stopped cheering and merely stared in awe. Lee began swinging the impossibly heavy chain whip. Gaara glared at him, contemplating how best to deal with his new weapon. He didn't have much time as Lee swung at him, easily plowing through his automatic defense and nearly striking him. Gaara realized he needed to consciously reinforce his sand to stop that swinging mass of metal.

"I believe the advantage is mine"

"I will end this"

Lee's weapon slashed through Gaara's defenses and plowed into the Suna nin's shoulder. But then Gaara turned into a suna bunshin that quickly spread out over the chain whip. Lee dropped is weapon before the sand could reach him. Lee quickly evaluated his options.

'This is no good. His defenses are too tight. My only option it hit him hard and fast; all in one shot. I am sorry Gai-sensei, I may have to use that move'

"Kaimon, KAI!"

Gaara thought Lee was fast before, but now it was just plain nuts. He was pounded left, right, up; he desperately pushed his chakra to his Suna no Yoroi, hoping to weather this storm of blows. Lee, satisfied that it wasn't a bunshin, used the true Omote Renge. He rammed into Gaara, kicking him repeatedly until he was out of the reach of his sand. Once the two were airborne Lee turned Gaara head down and started rotating. Their descent was watched by every eye in the room.

"Omote Renge!!"

The impact let out a visible shockwave. Lee rolled away from the impact crater breathing heavily.

"Urg…" _'My body is not in good condition after that. I only hope that Gaara is in a similar condition'_

Much to everyone's surprise, Gaara was still standing. His Suna no Yoroi was profoundly damaged; in some places large chucks of it were missing. Gaara was also holding his side and breathing heavily. His sand slowly filled in the damaged areas.

'_My sand was able to take the brunt of that attack, but it might have killed me even then. He is the first… he will truly let me feel _alive_!_'

A dark chuckle escaped his lips as his sand finished repairing his armor. He raised his hand, calling forth a rush of sand at Lee. Unable to dodge he took it head on. Sakura nearly broke out in tears.

"But why?! Why didn't he dodge it?"

"It wasn't that he didn't more like he couldn't"

"What do you mean Gai-sensei?"

"The Hachimon are a kinjutsu for a reason. They allow you to do massive damage to your opponent, but take a severe strain on the body; most likely Lee-kun cannot move for awhile"

"But Gaara's already moving! Lee-kun! Move!!"

Lee struggled to his feet after Gaara's sand slamming into the wall again. He did not like his options but he had little choice now. He closed his eyes as the sands came closer. Gaara was confident this would finish it. He smiled.

"Seishun Fulu Pawah! Kyumon, Seimon, Shoumon, KAI!!"

From behind Gaara's sand Lee began pulsing out chakra in enormous quantities; turning his skin red and blasting the sand away. Gaara took an involuntary step back just before Lee made his move. There was a visible tear in the air behind Lee as he attacked. Every blow sent Gaara rocketing in a different direction, every time with Lee there waiting to deliver more punishment. Both fighters seemed to hover in the air as the exchange went on. Kakashi angrily turned to Gai.

"Gai, I've lost respect for you. I don't know what he might mean to you but to teach him-"

"You know nothing! That boy has a dream; one worth putting his life on the line for. I only helped him in achieving it. He's a hard worker unlike some I could name"

"… How many can he open?"

"Five"

The action came to a relative stall as Lee kicked Gaara towards the ceiling. Lee jumped, reaching the ceiling just before Gaara did.

"URA RENGE!!"

Lee sprang off the ceiling, colliding with Gaara with the force of a tsunami, propelling them both back to the floor. The landing left a massive crater as enormous reverberations rocked the tower. Lee tumbled to a stop just outside the crater. He barely had the energy to look at his handiwork. To his horror Gaara's gourd had turned to sand, cushioning his impact. The bruised and battered Suna nin weakly reached out, his sand almost reaching Lee. Lee threw an exploding tag into the sand tendril, blasting him out of harm's way and dispelling the appendage. He stood with great effort.

"P-pro-proctor… I .. I.. yield"

"N-no I wi-ill kill y-you f-first…"

Hayate called the match, but Gaara refused to stop. Gai repelled the sand before it could reach his pupil.

"Naze?"

"Because he is my student, and very precious to me"

Gaara's mind flooded him with images of his uncle, and his childhood. He clutched his head as if in pain. Satisfied he was not going to renew his attack Gai turned to Lee.

"I have failed, Gai-sensei"

"No Lee-kun. You have shown everyone just what a truly splendid shinobi you are"

Lee managed a weak smile but couldn't remain standing. He was caught by Sakura.

"S-Sakura-san?"

"You were awesome Lee-kun. But we have to get you to the medics now"

"…right"

Back in the upper level many of the genin and jonin were shell-shocked. Most didn't even register the fight between Dosu and Chouji. They were all brought back to reality when the Hokage announced the format of the finals.

gggggggggg

Sugoi – wow

Kai – open or dispel

Seishun fulu pawah – springtime of youth full power

Kinjutsu – forbidden technique

Naze – why

Suna bunshin – sand clone

Suna no Yoroi – armor of sand; Gaara uses his chakra to compact his sand around his body to reduce damage taken, not an automatic defense

Omote renge – front lotus; taijutsu technique usable only after opening the first of eight chakra gates, user knocks the target into the air then hold them as the spiral down to crash into the ground

Ura renge – reverse lotus; usable only after opening the third gate, user knocks opponent up then slams into them crashing opponent into ground

Hachimon – eight gates; gates that limit the body's usage of chakra, the first 2 are in the head the rest go down the spine and the eighth is in the heart. Forbidden due to damage gates cause user; the eighth gate kills the user shortly after opening

Kaimon – first gate

Kyumon – second gate

Seimon – third gate

Shoumon – fourth gate


	6. Chapter 6

Sakura sighed. Lee had been admitted to the hospital and he was pretty banged up. Nothing life threatening or serious enough to keep him from being a shinobi, but he would have to take a break from training for awhile. She still remembered his face as Lee apologized to her and Gai-sensei. She had been confused, and stupidly asked what he apologized for; making Lee feel even more depressed when he told her.

"I have to do something for him; to make up for that. He needs to know its okay to lose sometimes…"

"Hey Sakura!"

"Huh? Oh hey Ino"

"Wow, don't overdo it with the enthusiasm. What's wrong?"

"It's Lee-kun. He's depressed because he lost by giving up. I have to make him feel better somehow"

"How about you wear a ribbon and tell him you're his present. I bet he'll have fun unwrapping you"

"Ino!"

The affronted Sakura halfheartedly swung at her friend. Ino dodged and stuck out her tongue.

"Come on, you moping around isn't going to help him any"

"I know that but I can't help it. I'm just so powerless right now"

"So distract yourself for awhile. Come back to it later when your head is clear"

Sakura reluctantly agreed. Ino dragged her friend through the commercial district, trawling through whatever she could find; clothes, keepsakes, odds and ends, trinkets. The two friends eventually found themselves at a bookstore.

"Hey, maybe there'll be something good in here! You never know what you may find in a bookstore"

Sakura followed Ino in, still not in high spirits, meandering around the shelves of manga. The cover of one caught her eye. She read the title out loud.

"'Absorbing the power of nature to vanquish evil; Banshoujin!!' why does this seem so famili-"

Her memory sparked and Sakura ran out of the bookstore before Ino could blink. After chasing her down the blond kunoichi found Sakura at her house, furiously going through a collection of scrolls.

"Hey what gives?! Why'd you run off like that?"

"I just remembered something- rats where is it- I saw a manga cover that reminded me of something I- darn not here either-had read before- oh come on I know it's here somewhere"

"O..k. and why is this so important?"

"No not this one- if I'm right it could be the answer to- oh god what is that doing here- me helping Lee-kun"

"I'll just leave it to you then. Good luck" _'She is such a nerd. I sure hope that thing she's looking for works'_

gggggggggggg

Lee sighed. He was looking out the window, not really seeing anything.

'_First Neji, and now Gaara. Both geniuses with natural born talents and abilities far beyond everyone else. Will hard work truly put me on an even keel with them? Or will I always be second best; forever chained behind my own inability to use chakra?'_

Lee looked over to the cut flower Sakura had left him.

'_Will I ever be worthy of her?'_

His room door burst open.

"Lee-kun!!"

"S-Sakura-chan?"

"You'll never believe what I just found!"

"What could it be?"

An excited Sakura held up a yellowed scroll.

"It's this! I read over this scroll a long time ago. It's a copy from an ancient text that was from before the Sage of Six Paths gave shinobi ninjutsu"

"Is it really that old? If so how could it be of used to me?"

"Because it uses a different form of energy than regular jutsu; if you learn from this scroll it would be something that no one else can do!"

"I…" _'Oh Sakura-chan, to go through such lengths for me.. but I cannot use chakra; even if it is a different kind.. no. I'll try anyway!'_ "Thank you, Sakura-chan"

"You're welcome Lee-kun"

"But I am curious; how did you come across such a scroll?"

"Well, my family has always been interested in learning new things" _'And we're pack rats that almost never throw anything away'_

gggggg

Lee was released from the hospital a few days later. Placing his trust in the scroll he trained in its arcane teachings. More often than not Sakura joined him; aiding him by translating the scroll and making sure he never got too injured. The day of the chunin exam finals drew near.

"I can't believe it. Tomorrow our friends are fighting in the finals"

"I feel the same way, Sakura-chan. Though I cannot be with them in the matches, I shall cheer for them whole heartedly!"

"Yeah! Me too! But… what about Neji?"

"I… I can only hope Naruto-kun has trained enough this month"

"Hey don't worry; Naruto's my teammate. I know he can pull something out of nowhere and win"

Lee smiled at her. He bounced up and made a many pose, rigorously agreeing with Sakura.

ggggggggg

"That will be enough for now"

Neji ceased his efforts and allowed himself to rest against a tree.

'_So tomorrow it begins. I face that dobe Naruto and then the winner of the Uchiha/Gaara fight. The other bracket doesn't have any real threats. This tournament will end with my victory. As much as I'd rather not, I hope Tenten loses her match. That way we will not have to fight each other'_

Casting his gaze skyward Neji felt the cool evening breeze wash over him.

'_Tomorrow, we shall see what fate has in store for us'_

A shooting star passed just has he closed his eyes.

gggggggg

Tenten gave a contented sigh as she slipped deeper in the bath.

"Mmmm. Heaven"

All the soreness of her muscles and stiffness of her joints melted away. Tenten recalled her exercises, going over the throwing drills and new weapon techniques and seeing how they would have matched up to the abilities of the other finalists. Estimating a growth rate for each competitor and herself she drew up some odds.

'_Well let's see. I know I outmatch Shikamaru physically, but he does have a very tactical mind so I can't waste time and let him think. Whichever fighter come out of the third match he'll be a long range type like me so I can counter that decently; the fight will most likely be decided by close quarters. But that first bracket; I don't think I can handle anyone who comes out of it. I've never even touched Neji in a fight, Gaara's defense is too much to get past with my current arsenal, the Uchiha has the sharingan and that weird thing he did in the forest… and if by some miracle Naruto wins I'm not sure I could beat him. Well no sense worrying about it now. I'll just have to do my best!'_

Tenten got out of the water and dried off. After dressing she went to her room. Giving her outfit for the next day a smile she dove into bed.

ggggggg

"ORA!!"

A tremendous impact, followed by the sound splintering trees ripped through the small valley. A gust of wind swept away the clouds of dust to reveal Naruto in the tatters of his usual jumpsuit.

"Just you wait asshole, you're gonna get it tomorrow!"

gggggggg

Banshoujin – all nature man; as far as I know I made this up

Ora – no literal translation; could be used as a battle cry, call for attention, or other such phrase said in battle/exertion/etc


	7. Chapter 7

One could feel the electricity in the air at the arena. Nearly half the village populous was in attendance; not to mention all the feudal lords and their entourages from various countries. The assembled fighters, all but the Uchiha were standing by in the arena floor. Naruto glared at Neji, who seemed to not notice. Tenten hid her nervousness admirably, but was disappointed at Neji's lack of reaction to her new outfit. She thought the leather and cloth armor showed off her body nicely, without giving up either protection or modesty. And it was her favorite color too.

'_Maybe the pressure's getting to him. Or that he doesn't like pink'_

Choosing to stray from that possibly depressing line of thought Tenten glanced over at her opponent. Nothing seemed different from the last time she saw Shikamaru. He still looked like he was about to fall asleep. Resisting the urge to heave a sigh at her fellow Konoha nin's lack of enthusiasm Tenten turned to survey the crowd.

'_Damn she's hot'_

Even if it was just his peripheral vision, it was more than enough. Tenten's new battle gear was just shy of skin tight, showing off all her curves. It was sleeveless but the pants went all the way to her shoes. The forearms were covered by bracers with geometric designs on them.

'_I wonder if she has her ikusa panti on too… stop it man! Focus! You have other things to do today. Concentrate on the enemy before you'_

The murmur of the crowd ebbed at the Hokage announced the tournament officially started. The new proctor, Genma, called for the first two competitors to stay and the others to go to the waiting area.

"You ready to get creamed?"

"You are not strong enough to defeat me; your fate is to lose here"

"I'm gonna take that 'fate' and shove it up your frigid ass! Kage bunshin no jutsu!"

Fifty Narutos sprang at the genius. Neji's skill in his clan's taijutsu allowed him to dispel a third of them before flipping back, outside the mass of clones. Naruto didn't miss a beat and sent his clones charging right behind a volley of shuriken. Neji dodged the projectiles and dashed past the horde of orange clad shinobi. He then took out his own shuriken and threw them into the Narutos' rear flank. Another batch of Narutos poofed out of existence. The remaining clones growled at Neji and drew kunai.

"That's not gonna work forever"

"I should say the same to you"

"Damn you!"

Naruto doubled the amount of clones that were still around and all came at Neji, swarming him from all sides with their kunai. Neji waited until the last possible second.

"Hakke shou: Kaiten!"

A sphere of chakra surrounded the young Hyuga. Nearly all the clones were dispelled instantly; those that weren't did so when they hit the ground. The real Naruto recovered and stood facing Neji.

"What the hell was that?"

"The Hyuga clan's ultimate defense. Face it; you are nothing more than a failure. You're just wasting your time here"

"Urusai!"

Naruto again cranked out dozens of clones. They began circling Neji in multiple directions, constantly pelting him with projectiles.

'_Damn. It isn't one single wave so my Kaiten is useless! I can't keep blocking indefinitely!'_

Soon small cuts appeared in the genius nin's clothing. Shallow cuts to his limbs followed. The many Narutos smirked. They were wearing Neji down.

ggggggg

In the stands the crowd was nearly silent. The battle between the Hyuga genius and the nobody dobe had them all enthralled. Lee and Sakura could hardly believe their eyes.

"Amazing… Naruto was never this strong before"

"His training for last month must have been incredibly intense. How I envy that"

Sakura rolled her eyes. Her boyfriend liked training a little too much at times. She blushed.

'Did I just think of him as my boyfriend? But we haven't gone out on a date or anything… but maybe after the exam is over… since he is cleared for light training…'

Lee was distracted by the very bright red encompassing Sakura's face.

"Are you alright, Sakura-chan?"

"What? Yes! Now pay attention to the match!" _'You dummy! You're just as bad as Naruto!'_

Elsewhere Hinata was riveted to the fight. In fact Kiba was starting to worry; she had yet to blink since the start.

"Yo, Hinata. You okay over there?"

"Naruto-kun…"

"Ah… I'll take that as a yes"

"He's using it; that strategy. He could win. Naruto-kun could win!"

Kiba wasn't sure, but he might have seen stars and hearts sparkle around his teammate's head. Choosing to ignore that he questioned Hinata.

"What strategy? Hey come on, throw me a bone here"

"She means the most effective strategy for fighting those of the Hyuga clan"

"Huh? Kurenai-sensei?"

"It's true for all close quarter opponents. Stay out of reach and attack from a distance"

"Oh. But what are you doing here? I thought you were sitting with Asuma-sensei"

"I was but then I saw something that requires my attention"

Kiba sat confused as his sensei closely examined Hinata. Back in the fight one of Naruto's kunai scored a direct hit on Neji's arm. Hinata cheered loudly as a sparkly background erupted from her.

"What the hell was that?"

"Emotion-only genjutsu. Just like Gai's sunsets"

"You mean she can do that?"

"Yes. Emotion-only genjutsu is a perfect illusion; so much so that is might as well be reality. The trouble is no one can control what it will be. But the trigger is an extreme emotion"

"Uh, I'm still kinda lost here, Kurenai-sensei"

Resisting the urge to smack some sense into her pupil Kurenai continued her explanation.

"When Gai feels greater than average youthfulness, those weird sunsets of his pop up. As for Hinata-"

Another burst of sparkliness interrupted the genjutsu mistress. Naruto had got another good hit in. Kiba connected the dots.

"When she's really happy she gets an über sparkly background?"

"Yes"

"WTF?!"

Leaving Kiba to his confusion Kurenai quickly took herself back to her seat.

"I need to get laid"

Now it was Asuma's turn to be confused. His girlfriend was sitting there holding her head as though she had a headache… but that's exactly why she didn't want to last time.

'_Talk about mixed signals. How am I supposed to deal with this?'_

gggggggggg

Ikusa panti –battle panty; popular term for the undergarment worn when going out on a first date or when confessing their feelings to the person they like. Typically it is the sexiest pair a girl has.

Cultural note: 'battle gear' refers to not only what is worn in battle but also to clothing worn for the aforementioned confession or first date

Emotion-only genjutsu – I just made that up. But it does make sense when you think about it. And it's funny too


	8. Chapter 8

Things were not looking good for Neji. Naruto had gotten in two lucky hits; one to his arm the other to his leg. They weren't too much in the way of pain or mobility but they really stung his pride.

'_Damn him! Does his chakra never run out? Once his clones are out of weapons he just has them henge into one throws them! I know more than one of those clones are also making more clones; how can I counter?'_

On the other side of the conflict Naruto was having a similar train of thought.

'_Oh come on! How long can this guy dodge me? I've only got in a couple hits; we've been at this forever! I need to think of something else before I can use my new jutsu on him'_

Naruto decided to divide his clones; some stayed on artillery others charged Neji directly. Cursing this new ploy of Naruto's Neji was forced to use Kaiten sporadically as the projectile and taijutsu assaults coincided. He was quickly becoming fatigued. One of Naruto's punches landed cleanly, sending the Hyuga reeling. Naruto saw his chance. The real Naruto was catapulted into the air by his clones.

"You're going down now! Kuchiyose: Yatai Kuzushi no jutsu!"

Neji watched in horror as a gigantic frog materialized above him. He scrambled to get out from underneath the amphibian; but to little avail. The crash knocked Neji for a loop, sending him tumbling into the wall. He didn't stir. Genma, now getting down from where he had leapt to safety came over and looked Neji over.

"Lucky kid. Still breathing. Winner: Uzumaki Naruto!"

Naruto happily danced on the frog's head amidst the roaring crowd. He waved enthusiastically at Hinata.

'_That's neat! I didn't know they allowed fireworks in the stands'_

gggggg

Neji woke in the first aid room. He groggily looked around.

"I see you are awake now"

"Hiashi-sama!?"

"You performed admirably today. There is no shame in your loss. But there is another thing I wish to talk about. The truth of your father's death"

"No! I don't want to hear the Main branch's rationalization of my Father's murder!"

Hiashi let the silence be for a moment. He then pulled a scroll from his robe.

"Then read the words penned by my brother's own hand"

The startled Neji sat up with some difficulty. Hiashi then handed the scroll to him. Neji immediately recognized his father's handwriting.

)My son, I hope that you will be able to understand why I did what I did. The situation was not of my choosing, but the decision was….

Flashback—

"But that's absurd! Threatening war just to cover up their actions!"

The Sandaime sighed. Hiashi was right to be outraged; just hours before his daughter was kidnapped by one of the visiting Kumo nin and now the rest of the (supposedly here for a peace treaty) Kumo nin were saying they would go to war with Konoha. Thankfully young Hinata was safe at home and the kidnapper dead. Unfortunately said kidnapper was one of the highest ranked ninja in Kumogakure and said ninja village representatives were not taking that too kindly.

"They have suggested an even trade. A life for a life. Hiashi's body in exchange for the dead kidnapper"

One of the Hyuga scoffed.

"An obvious ploy to obtain the Byakugan! Backstabbing Kumo-"

"Enough. Though I am head of the Hyuga clan I am still a loyal shinobi of Konoha. If my death can prevent a war then so be it"

For a moment all assembled in the Hyuga clan house tea room were silent. Until one elder Hyuga spoke up.

"It is good that you are so intent on serving our village, but we of the Hyuga clan have other means with which to deal with situations like this"

Hizashi stepped forward.

"No. I will not just kill my-"

"Nii-san"

Hizashi dashed forward, striking Hiashi in the gut. The clan head crashed to the floor, momentarily stunned.

"But why? You have your son…"

"And you your daughter. But do not think of this as me dying by your order; think of it as instead me saving the life of my brother, my family and village. Me choosing my own destiny"

Flashback end –

…. I hope that you can learn from this my son. Even we of the Cadet branch hold our destinies in our hands. Fate is not insurmountable. So choose your own path and remember. I am proud of you Neji(

Hiashi watched as Neji tenderly rolled up the scroll.

"I will forever regret the events of that day. But your father proved that he was a greater man than I"

Neji turned to Hiashi. He was shocked to find him bowing.

"Forgive me for not giving this to you earlier; but I felt you were not yet ready"

"Please, you don't have to bow your head to me"

Hiashi left, leaving Neji to his off a sigh Neji muttered to himself.

"What a day… maybe I should have asked Tenten if she had on her ikusa panti…"

"Neji?"

Snapping bolt upright Neji caught sight of Tenten, standing in the doorway with a healthy blush. Neji sputtered; his redden face unable to form words.

"W-well if you really wanted to see them you could've just asked" _'Alright girl, go for it!'_

Tenten eased her fingers into the waistband of her pants, slowly preparing to lower them. She paused to take a few calming breaths. She slowly began… and heard something splatter.

"EEEK! Neji!!"

Out cold with a nosebleed. A nurse rushed in.

"What happened?"

"I don't well I just"

"Why is his nose bleeding?"

"Well he said he wanted to see… my..panties so I ah…"

The nurse looked carefully at Tenten. And her pants.

"You didn't get too far, did you?"

The flustered Tenten's only response was to blush deeper.

"Relax. This kinda thing happens. Judging by the amount of blood I'd say you have quite an effect on him"

"Y-you think he likes me?"

"He certainly finds you sexually attractive. Now I need to go get a mop" _'Damn teenagers'_

Tenten just basked in her newfound knowledge.

"He likes me!"

She skipped back to the waiting area, smile plastered on her face. Shikamaru was totally creeped out.

'_Oh great. And our fight is next. Man this sucks… I should forfeit as soon as possible'_


	9. Chapter 9

Despite really wanting to Shikamaru was unable to forfeit before his match started. Now he had to contend with an overly exited weapon mistress.

'_Mendokusei. She still hasn't stopped smiling'_

Tenten pulled out a scroll. Genma started the match and leapt back. The kunoichi unfurled it; summoning all manner of bladed implements. Shikamaru backed up slowly. Steel began to fly and the Nara scrambled to evade. He stopped after he got a tree between him and Tenten. She paused, tossed out one large scroll and went through some hand signs.

"Ninpou: Kusari Demizu!"

Countless chains erupted from the unfurled scroll, all pointed at Shikamaru's location. Looking rather like a scared deer the young genin ran along the wall desperately trying to put some distance between him and Tenten.

"I forfeit! I forfeit!!"

"Oh, it's over already?"

Tenten blinked innocently, holding an oversized shuriken in preparation to throw it. Genma declared her the winner as Shikamaru held his chest as if he was having a heart attack. Shrugging Tenten waved to the crowd and gathered her scrolls. Then she and Shikamaru went back up to the waiting area. Genma called down Gaara and Sasuke. Ten minutes later Sasuke still had not shown up. Genma sighed.

"As the opponent has not shown up Gaa-"

A whirlwind of leaves burst onto the arena floor. Kakashi and Sasuke stood in all their belated glory.

"Well, despite the great entrance, we aren't late are we?"

"Two more seconds and you would be. You lucked out big time"

"Ah that's good. Well Sasuke I'm off. Try to win"

Kakashi shunshined to near Gai and Genma started the match.

ggggg

Sasuke looked across the way to Gaara.

'_He certainly doesn't look all that tough. I'll win this easily'_

Sasuke rushed in, confident in his speed. Gaara impassively watched as his sand sprang up to block the Uchiha. Sasuke reeled and threw shuriken at him, only for the sands to again stop his attack cold. Glaring Sasuke prepped a jutsu and leapt into the air.

"Katon: Hosenka no jutsu!"

Gaara didn't even bother reacting to the threat. Sasuke landed with a curse. His jutsu feared no better against the sand than is shuriken. Fed up with the lack of action he launched six kunai each with an exploding tag. All six were caught by the sand and an explosion rocked the arena.

"Is that all you are truly capable of?"

"What! Impossible!"

"How boring"

A large tendril of sand rushed toward Sasuke intent on smashing him into the ground. Sasuke was fast enough to dodge it with some ease.

'_Damn. That sand of his is stronger than I thought. But maybe if I…'_ "Gokyaku no jutsu!"

Sasuke noticed that the tendril after him retracted to block the fireball he aimed at Gaara. The young prodigy smirked.

"Now I have your weakness"

"…"

Sasuke dashed back and up the wall, stopping midway. He performed three hand signs.

ggggg

The crowd was treated to the sight and sound of the Chidori; famed original technique of none other than the Copy nin himself, Hatake Kakashi. The brilliant blue hued lightning held in Sasuke's palm plowed through the sand tendril Gaara sent his way. For a moment there was fear in the Suna nin's eyes. His sands raced back to him as Sasuke approached. A cloud of dust was kicked up at the moment of impact.

ggggg

"So close!"

Sasuke's arm was trapped at the elbow with the still active Chidori nary an inch from Gaara's chest. At Gaara's command the sand crushed the Uchiha's arm. Sasuke tried to pull away, only for Gaara to rip his arm off at the shoulder. The crowd was horrified at the spectacle. Sasuke's curse seal roared to life.

"I WILL KILL YOU!!!"

Gaara enveloped the crazed youth in a fist of sand.

"Subaku Sousou"

Before anyone could react the last Uchiha was crushed.

ggggg

"No! You stupid monster you ruined the plan! Kill him!"

The two guards near the Kazekage shed their disguise and the Sound Four swarmed Gaara. The Sandaime turned a cold gaze to the Kazekage.

"Orochimaru. So your deceit knows no bounds. The true Kazekage must be dead by now"

"Though the sharingan is lost to me the Leaf will still burn!"

Orochimaru pulled out a smoke grenade to signal the invasion. Sarutobi knocked it out of his hand before it could be activated. In the stands Kabuto found the panicking crowd too much of an obstacle to do the genjutsu as planned and the hidden Oto nin were caught up in the chaos and unable to attack. A few of them jumped over the crowd to reveal themselves but were cut down almost instantly by the Konoha nin.

'_I need to get out of here'_

"Going somewhere Kabuto?"

"Kakashi, how nice to see you again. But I'm sorry to say I must be leaving"

"I must insist you clear your schedule"

"Really? Well I might-"

The traitorous med nin was silenced by the foot of Gai.

"I hear you are as strong as my eternal rival, Kakashi. Let us see how my youth compares to yours!"

Kakashi smirked under his mask. That was one loose end tied up.

ggggg

In the arena Sakon and Kidomaru were ripped in half before Jirobou used his Dorou Doumu to contain Gaara and his sand.

"What the fuck is he?"

"I don't know! His chakra is weird; so much but fluctuating as well.."

Gaara's mutated arm smashed through the barrier latching onto Jirobou's head. It was smashed like a grape.

"You are all my prey"

Tayuya summoned her three Doki and had them charge Gaara. Once they were close she activated their special ability to try and drain more chakra from the jinchuuriki.

ggggg

In the stands Lee had dealt with a handful of Oto nin but another was closing in on Sakura from behind.

"No! Tatsumaki Senpu Kyaku!"

The unfortunate shinobi was knocked back into and through the stand's wall. Sakura looked up to see Lee still rotating in midair. He landed in front of her.

"Are you unhurt, Sakura-chan?"

"Y-yeah. Lee-kun that was amazing!"

"I got it all from the scroll you provided for me"

"Lee-kun…"

"Sakura-chan…"

The tender scene was broken when six bodies crashed on the floor next to the couple.

"As amazingly youthful as this is, the best time for such is after the battle"

"Gai-sensei!"

"Come, let us make haste to clear our village of invaders!"

"Osu Gai-sensei!"

gggggggg

jutsu

Kusari Demizu – chain flood; meh, the earlier description works well enough

Tatsumaki Senpu Kyaku – tornado whirlwind kick; in case anyone can't guess, it's the same technique that Ryu and Ken from Street Fighter use


	10. Chapter 10

The battle was short and brutal. For all their size and power the Doki were nothing compared to the might of Gaara's sand. Unsatisfied Gaara turned to Tayuya. In her frightened state she was unable to properly form her genjutsu and died easily. That done Gaara searched for a new target. He found Naruto.

"Hold it right there!"

"If you want to stop me, you have to destroy me"

"Then get ready cause you're going down!"

An orange swarm closed in on Gaara. Many were smashed by Gaara's still mutated arm, but some landed effective blows. Gaara smashed everything near him with his arm. The tactic worked, delaying the orange onslaught long enough for him to crush them all. Naruto's response was a barrage of kunai, some of which had explosive tags. The intermittent blasts disoriented Gaara as Naruto tried to capitalize on it.

"Kuchiyose no ju-"

"Die!"

Naruto dodged the strike and the two genin continued in their deadly dance as other battles around them raged. One in particular was truly heated.

"Just hurry up and die you old fool!"

"You first Student!"

The Kongounyoi staff deflected the Kusanagi blade with a shower of sparks. Both combatants glared at each other, circling slowly. No more jutsu were used, the time necessary for the hand signs being too long a pause, any such pause in a fight of this caliber would result in a quick death.

gggggg

"Konoha Gouriki Senpu!"

"Tatsumaki Senpu Kyaku!"

Sakura was spellbound by how the green duo easily handled the Oto nin.

'_Wow. And to think I helped Lee-kun become that strong'_

Interrupting his student's admiration Kakashi turned to Gai for an update on the situation.

"The stands are mostly cleared; I am unaware of how the Hokage is faring"

"I don't know that either. But outside the arena we've found and routed another contingent of Oto troops and are currently engaged with a Suna force. Luckily we stopped the summoning they tried"

"There is the situation your remaining student is in, my rival"

"Naruto's fighting Gaara"

"Yes"

Kakashi looked over to the floor of the arena. Gaara's huge arm smashed into the ground, sending multiple Naruto's flying.

"I have to help him"

"We have the situation in hand here. Go"

Without even acknowledging Gai Kakashi dove into the arena.

ggggggggg

Naruto landed with a curse. Gaara was half covered with sand and merely shrugged off any attack he tried.

'_Damn! What can I do to hurt this guy?!'_

"Naruto!"

"Kakashi-sensei?"

"Let's do this together"

"Alright! We can't lose now!"

Gaara's eyes narrowed at the show of camaraderie and released a volley of suna shuriken. Kakashi grabbed Naruto and dashed behind some rubble. He turned to his student.

"Listen Naruto, that kid is strong but not invincible. We just need to out maneuver him"

"So what do we do? I hit him with all my best moves and exploding tags! He didn't even feel em!"

"That's because you were attacking the sand, not him. It's tricky, but we can get around it"

"How do we do that?"

"Like this…"

Gaara turned about, trying to find is quarry. Despite the fighting that was still going on up in the stands the arena floor was devoid of movement, save Gaara himself.

"Come out! Fight me worms! Are you afraid to die at my hands?"

"Yeah right! You're just pissed off 'cause you got sand in your crack"

"Perish!"

Gaara's sand arm rocketed at Naruto, plowing straight through him. The bait Naruto proved to be a ration bunshin; the lightning consuming it and blasting it into dust. Gaara cradled his smoking, charred human arm as he fell to his knees. Kakashi smirked and nodded to Naruto. Naruto sprung into action.

"Kage Bunshin no jutsu! And then Konbi Henge!"

The dozens of Narutos join hands and with a burst of smoke become one giant Naruto. Gaara looked up at the immense orange clad shinobi with a touch of fear. Naruto lifted his foot and stomped on the sand user with a tremendous crash.

ggggggggggg

Sparks and broken tiles sailed through the air. Grunts of exertion and the clang of steel were the only sounds heard. The ANBU didn't dare approach the pair for fear they would only get in the way. After a particularly vicious clash the Hokage and Orochimaru both slide back. They glared at each other. Each had cuts, bruises, torn clothing. The Kongounyoi staff had multiple gouges and even the Kusanagi had some damage to the blade.

"You're breathing heavy old man. Why don't you go lie down for awhile?"

"You should talk. Can't even keep up with an old timer like me? You need to train more"

"Are you accusing me of slacking off? The man who will master all ninjutsu?"

"Not to put too fine a point on it, but yes"

Orochimaru seethed. One ANBU saw an opportunity and charged. Orochimaru turned his attention to the operative and cut him down.

"No!"

Sarutobi rushed over with concern for the fallen man. Orochimaru found an opening. Sarutobi evaded immediate death but received a wound that put him out of fight. Orochimaru confidently stood over his former teacher's injured form.

"Oh poor dear Sandaime. I always told you kindness had no place on the battlefield"

"Caring… for others is… never wrong"

"Fool. Now it will be your death!"

The snake summoner thrust his sword at the Sandaime. Just before the tip pierced a tremor shook the building, ruining his aim. Seizing the opportunity the Hokage kicked the sword out of Orochimaru's hands and grabbed the hilt. Before anyone could move the Sandaime slashed off Orochimaru's leg. Even with only a single leg Orochimaru was able to leap away. Kabuto, albeit a very roughed up Kabuto, appeared next to his leader in a puff of smoke. They were gone in an instant. The tired Hokage turned to see his unlikely savior; the giant Naruto. He smiled at the boy's back.

"To think... he saved me while... not even looking"

The ANBU quickly took the Hokage to get medical treatment as the fighting in the stands ebbed. All eyes drifted to the arena floor, where the battle had not yet ended.

ggggggg

Konoha Gouriki Senpu – leaf strong whirlwind; much faster and stronger version of the Konoha Senpu, but still a spinning kick

Kongounyoi – diamond like hardness; property Monkey King Enma takes on when he transforms into his staff form

Raiton (Kage) Bunshin – lightning (shadow) clone; clone made out of electricity that is discharged on contact (the author found the name showing the 'kage', but doesn't see a need for it)

Konbi henge – combination transformation; two or more individuals combine their physical forms and chakra to form a single individual


	11. Chapter 11

"Oh yeah! Smashed him flat!"

Naruto turned a cheesy smile to where Kakashi was. The one-eyed jonin waved back. Suddenly Naruto was pushed off balance. He stepped off Gaara and saw that the Suna nin was not flattened, but instead was hidden in a pool of sand. The pool then rose up to a great height and began to take form.

"Naruto! Get him out of the city now!"

"Huh? But how do I-"

The sand coalesced into the form of Shukaku and backhanded Naruto through the arena wall. The impact caused him to poof back into his original size.

"Uzumaki! You will die here!"

Kakashi dashed forward, grabbing Naruto and fled on the quickest path out of the village. The monstrous Gaara followed. Many buildings were desolated as a result. Kakashi heard a moan form his passenger.

"Naruto! C'mon wake up!"

"Huh? Wha?"

"Snap out of it! We still have to deal with Gaara!"

"AH! Wait what happened to the stadium?"

"We're making a b-line for the surrounding forest to keep damage to the village to a minimum"

"Many what can we do against him? My giant form only lasts as long as a regular shadow clone!"

"We need some bigger help. The biggest summon you can manage"

"Okay. I'll need to concentrate on it though"

Gaara roared as his quarry reached the dense forest. They were able to hide now. Kakashi set Naruto down on a thick branch.

"I'll get him to follow me that way. You summon once his back is turned. Got it?"

"Sure thing!"

Kakashi leapt out into the treetops, throwing some explosive note rigged kunai. Gaara tried to swat the jonin but his arms were too slow. He slowly lumbered after Kakashi.

"Enough running! Fight me!"

"Sorry, I can't until I know you've had your rabies shots"

With another wordless roar the sand tanuki smashed another batch of trees. Kakashi hid for a moment to think of his next move. A large poof of smoke heralded the coming of Gamabunta. Gaara turned to look at the giant frog.

"Oi, gaki. Why did you summon me here? I haven't made you my underling yet"

"sorry… I… need…ed… help.."

"Against the Ichibi container eh?"

Kakashi raced over to the amphibian's head.

"Gamabunta! Please, we need to stop him before he kills us and destroys the village"

"Fine I'll help. But that gaki is almost spent. He can't even stand up"

Kakashi put a hand on the panting Naruto's shoulder. Naruto weakly smiled back. Gaara reared back and tried to smash the toad and his passengers but the surprisingly nimble Gamabunta evaded the blow and launched two giant water balls. They smashed against the sands of Gaara's form but did little damage.

"Looks like that won't cut it. Ideas?"

"Gaara's body is sticking out of the tanuki's head. If you can get me close enough I should be able to take him out"

Naruto weakly grabbed his sensei's leg.

"Don't kill him. We just gotta show him being alone isn't what makes him strong"

"Don't worry Naruto. We'll all get out of this alive"

Gamabunta smirked and drew his massive blade. After firing off two more water balls he charged. Gaara easily blocked the water attack but had his sand form's arm sheared off by Gamabunta's sword. Taking the opportunity of their close proximity Kakashi leapt from Gamabunta at Gaara.

"Sorry, playtime's over!"

"I will destroy you all!"

Dozens of tendrils of sand formed and tried to pierce and ensnare the grey haired jonin. Many caught replacement jutsu fodder, others missed entirely. Frustrated Gaara sent a wave of sand that swept everything off the sand form's head. His victorious grin did not last long.

"Tag you're it!"

"What?!"

Kakashi landed a haymaker to Gaara's jaw, nearly ejecting him from his sand. Before the dazed jinchuuriki could react he blazed through some handsigns.

"Omotai Sokubaku Haji!"

At Kakashi's touch Gaara went silent and the tanuki collapsed into shifting sands. Gamabunta saw that his work was done and left. Naruto, still woozy from using too much chakra almost made it to the safety of the ground before he tripped and landed on his head.

"Ow! Aw man why does this always happen to me?"

"You'll grow out of it. But for now let's head back to the village. I'm a bit worn out myself"

ggggggggg

After the shock of the invasion had passed the realization of the lives lost kicked in. The outpouring of grief over the death of Sasuke was enormous; many refused to believe it even happened. But life moves on and the village still received mission requests. A sense of normalcy slowly began to settle in. For team seven the lost was still palpable; compounded by the lack of Kakashi. He was away on a string of high class missions.

"It's hard to believe, even after the funeral and everything"

"Yeah. I never liked the guy but I never wanted him dead"

Another silence came over the pair. A sudden impact and Jiraiya made his appearance.

"Hey there glum faces. What's shakin'?"

"Oh. Ero-senin"

"Don't all jump up at once. Look. Death is a part of shinobi life. It happens. You just have to deal with it. Anyways Naruto, you and I have a mission. We leave right away"

"But what about-"

"No buts"

Unable to argue Naruto sadly waved to Sakura and walked off with the older shinobi. Finding herself alone the pink haired girl wandered aimlessly. Without a team she couldn't go on missions. With all other teams off on missions her friends were all busy. On a whim she decided to go to the clearing where Lee's team usually trained. With a slight spring in her step she hoped to run into the green clad lad.

ggggggggg

As Sakura came to the clearing she was disappointed to find no one there. As she turned to leave she heard a slight rustling. Listening even closer she heard what could have been a gasp and possibly a groan.

'_Someone might be injured! I have to find them!'_

Sakura quickly located the sound and approached. What she found was-

"Eeek! G-gomen!"

And with that she ran off. Tenten and Neji broke for air.

"Did you hear something?"

"No, I don't think so. Should I use my eyes?"

"Never mind. It was nothing"

ggggggg

Omotai Sokubaku Haji – severe restriction grasp; forcibly consumes physical energy resulting in the jutsu's target being unable to use chakra and in some cases lose consciousness. Must have contact with the target to work


	12. Chapter 12

IMPORTANT!! There is a correction at the bottom of the page in the translator notes.

Lee was at an impasse. His team was nowhere to be found, not that they trained with him for social purposes, and Gai was out on a mission.

'_Should I go train or look for Sakura-chan? Which is the more youthful path?'_

Stuck pondering the green clad boy found himself meandering. He soon bumped into Konohamaru and his friends.

"Ah! Hello there young ones. Off on a youthful adventure?"

"Uh…yeah. Yeah we are. We're doing just that"

"That is most inspiring! Truly the imagination of a child is a thing of-"

Iruka suddenly crashed in from nowhere.

"You're not skipping class today Konohamaru! You too Moegi! Udon!"

"Crap he found us! Cheese it!"

But before the three could move they were snatched up by the teacher.

"You're never going to be good shinobi if you keep cutting class"

"Naruto-niisan did!"

"He never escaped from class twice in the SAME day!"

Iruka continued to lecture his students as he carried them back to the academy. Lee merely watched the display wordlessly. As he turned to walk away a pink haired streak crashed into him. His senses returned to him and he found Sakura sitting on top of him, flushed and breathing heavy.

"S-Sakura-chchan…"

"Lee-kun! I-"

A loud gasp attracted the two's attention. Ino was standing there; face in shock.

"Sakura! So forceful. And in public no less"

"AH! Chigau chigau!! It's not like that!"

"Well you have me beat. I could never be THAT bold"

"I said it isn't like that!"

"Oh, but what would your mother say? I think I should go ask her"

"Don't you dare Ino! Stop right there!"

Laughing hysterically Ino raced off. Sakura tried to stand but fell off Lee. Acting quickly Lee stood up and helped Sakura to her feet.

"Well come on! We have to catch her!"

"Y-yes of course"

And the chase was on. Given Ino's head start and the fact Lee was preoccupied with thoughts of Sakura on top of him the pair did not catch up to Ino until she was at Sakura's house.

"Oh Haruno-san! I have something you have got to hear!"

"Oh no you don't Ino! Jump Lee-kun!"

Reacting to her command Lee sprang forward. He grabbed Ino's shoulders only for her to dissolve into a poof of smoke. With no body to provide resistance Lee crashed into the door, bouncing off and ending up flat on his back.

"Lee-kun!"

As Sakura moved forward to check on him Ino tripped her. For a second time that day Sakura ended up on top of Lee. But this wasn't the 'her sitting up on his stomach' on top. This was a 69 position and there was no way to deny it. So of course that is what Sakura's mother sees when she opens her door.

"HARUNO SAKURA YOU STOP THAT THIS INSTANT! ARE YOU TRYING TO RUIN THIS FAMILY'S REPUTATION!!!!"

Sakura sat up quickly and spouted rebuttals. Lee, still under a certain part of Sakura's anatomy, found that both his mouth and nose were covered, making it hard to breathe. Unable to hold his breath any more he tried to move and get some air.

"Iyaaa! Lee-kun if you move like that..ah!"

The elder Haruno pinched Sakura's ear and pulled her off Lee, who comically took deep breaths. Lee sat up and looked at the Haruno matriarch with no small amount of trepidation.

"Ow ow ow ow please let go kaa-san ow ow"

"Boy. I suggest you leave. _Now_"

"H-h-hai"

Lee stood up and turned to leave. He was only able to do so after stumbling a few times. As Sakura was dragged inside by her mother Ino revealed herself from behind a bush. She got two steps before laughing herself silly.

gggggg

Kakashi stretched more than was necessary as he left his latest report at the mission desk.

"So my worthy rival, are you finding your youth faltering?"

"No. It just needs a day to recuperate"

"Ho ho! It is rather rigorous these days is it not?"

"You can say that again. And on top of what happened to my team; Sasuke's gone, Naruto is out on an extended mission with Jiraiya and with me so busy I have no time to train Sakura. I really have failed as a teacher"

"Buck up my friend. There is an end to the tunnel. Once the influx of missions slows you will have more than enough time to give your students the attention they deserve. Until then Sakura can train with my team"

"Thanks Gai. I owe you one"

"Thirty seven all told but who's counting? You go and have a proper rest my rival!"

Kakashi waved weakly and ambled off to his apartment. Gai headed back inside to get a mission scroll for his team.

'_I'm sure they would love the opportunity to work with Sakura. And my most wonderful protégé will most certainly agree'_

With a hearty laugh Gai dashed off to find his team.

gggggg

Some time later Tenten and Neji were out trying to find Lee.

"That was too close. Gai-sensei almost caught us. You should be more careful Neji"

"Huh? How is that my fault?"

"Because I said so!"

Baffled again at the mystery that is female Neji turned and found Lee blindly stumbling along, a dazed look on his face.

"Lee! Where have you been? We have a mission"

"…"

"What is wrong with you? Did you not hear me?"

"…"

Before Neji could cock back a fist Tenten intervened and waved her hand in front of Lee's eyes. She then poked him a few times.

"He's really out of it"

"Regardless we still have a mission to do. Let's just leave him"

"Even though it is still just a D rank it's better to have him with us"

Tenten grabbed Lee's shoulders and shook him violently.

"C'mon Lee! Snap out of it!"

"That… really was… Sakura-chan's… (mumble)"

With a stiffened back Tenten unceremoniously dropped the mostly unresponsive lad. Lee didn't react in the least.

"Alright let's just leave him"

"But didn't you say to-"

"I said we're leaving!"

Not bothering to argue Neji followed the very agitated Tenten. It was quite a change from the norm where he led the way.

'_I thought that time of the month was last week. I didn't remember it wrong did I?'_

'_Okay Tenten. Just calm down. Lee didn't really mean it that way, sure he said omanko but it could have just meant Sakura bought snacks and not Sakura's… ARG! Just what the hell happened today! I have to know!!!'_

ggggg

chigau – false

iyaa – no (although on another note iyaan is a squeal of joy; what a difference that one consonant makes)

omanko – vagina; at one time it meant a smaller form of manju, the steamed cake usually with sweet fillings like anko (red bean paste)

CORRECTION!! oman is actually a shortened version of manju, usually with a brand name (or name of a charater on the manju itself) placed in from of the o. (ex Lulu-oman: manju with a picture of Lulu on it)

to be honest this is an older joke, omanko is now illegal and can no longer be said on Japanese airwaves


	13. Chapter 13

Sakura cursed her fate. Ino's little prank got her in major trouble. She hadn't seen her mother that mad since the neighbor's boy accidentally blew a hole in the wall. Now of course he was a respected chunin specializing in making exploding tags but five years ago was a completely different story. But back to the present Sakura turned the page and started the next round of advanced calculus problems.

"Why can't I be grounded like normal people?"

"I'm not hearing math up there!"

"Working on it!" _'How does she expect to hear math?'_

With a huff Sakura's mother sat down. She took a severe look at her husband.

"Can you believe that girl? In the front yard no less!"

"Honey, try to calm down. We were young once too"

"WE were DISCRETE!"

"It was probably just a misunderstanding. I've met that Lee kid before; he's polite to a fault. He would never do anything untoward-"

"Did you not hear me say OUR daughter was on top of HIM?"

"You know we didn't raise her that way. Besides, wasn't her friend Ino laughing hysterically walking away from our house today? She's a lot like her mother; got that mischievous streak in her. Could have been a prank"

"And since when are you such an expert on someone else's wife?"

Putting on a sarcastic smirk Sakura's father looked his wife in the eye.

"Since my wife is a gossip monger that lived next to her for ten years"

A pillow smacked him in the face.

"I'm going to pretend I didn't hear that"

gggggg

"Ino Ino Ino. What am I going to do with you?"

"They totally set themselves up for it Kaa-san"

"Ooo! I wish I could have seen it!"

Inoichi carefully avoided the room his wife and daughter were in. He knew better than to try and stop or even get involved with their matchmaking… methods. Bad enough what happened to his brother.

'_Poor guy never did recover… at least joining that monastery got him away from those girls'_

An involuntary shiver ran down his spine. Those two made Ibiki seem warm and cuddly; and they weren't even shinobi. They were just that scary. And why two? He dare not even guess.

gggggg

Gai smiled broadly at his students. Lee was oddly distracted, and Tenten kept glancing his way. This just would not do.

"What ails you my students? Your youth seems to be waning"

"But I he oh never mind! Gai-sensei, did you call us together for a mission?"

"Not quite Tenten-chan. You will be going on unsupervised C rank missions as my talents are needed elsewhere, and I need you to take Sakura-chan along with you"

At hearing her name Lee reddened slightly.

"Lee-kun, you seem to be lacking in vigor! I thought being able to train with Sakura-chan would raise your spirits"

"H-hai Gai-sensei! That it does; yet I am troubled. I did not make the best of impressions on her mother today"

"Relax my adorable student! There will be ample time for endearing yourself to her. For now concentrate on improving your skills and those of Sakura-chan"

Reinvigorated Lee snaps into a dramatic pose.

"Of course Gai-sensei! As always your wisdom is most insightful!"

"Such is the power of experience! One day when you have your own genin squad you can share such knowledge yourself!"

Tenten was thrilled! Now she could not only enjoy the company of a fellow kunoichi but she could question her about whatever it was that happened earlier that day. Neji was silently cursing fate.

'_Ugh. Another female. Tenten's being hard enough to understand as is'_

ggggggg

The following day Tenten went to go collect Sakura. She was the obvious choice; Lee couldn't and sending Neji would probably send the wrong message. As the most normal person in the squad it was her duty to show that despite her teammates and sensei team Gai could function normally. She had lost count of the times she had to deal with the clients on behalf of the team and to keep Gai from doing it.

'_Haaa… if I wasn't here what would those boys do without me?'_

Tenten knocked on the door. It wasn't even half a minute later that Sakura's mother answered.

"Can I help you?"

"Yes. I'm here for Sakura; she is joining my team on a temporary basis"

"I see. Very well. Sakura! Get down here!"

The slightly bleary eyed kunoichi dashed down the stairs and joined Tenten at the door. Once the pair had gotten out of sight of the house Sakura heaved a heavy sigh.

"Hey, you feeling okay?"

"No. I spent most of yesterday doing math"

"Math?"

"My parents' version of punishment"

"Ugh. That didn't have anything to do with Lee mumbling 'omanko' would it?"

After the initial denials the truth of the incident was revealed.

"That Ino girl sure got you good"

"Don't remind me. So what's the schedule for today?"

"Just a bit of a meet and greet and some light training. The missions start tomorrow"

"Lovely"

"Oh it'll be fine. I'm sure you and Lee can find a nice corner to make out in"

"What?!"

"Just don't take me and Neji's spot"

"Are you joking or being serious?"

"Maybe"

Sakura glared at the older girl.

"That doesn't make me feel any better"

Tenten laughed and put her arm around Sakura's shoulders.

"Trust me. You will have to lighten up to deal with my team"

ggggggg

Gai reveled in the feeling of nature. With a deep breath and a hearty laugh he began his journey. Kakashi sighed as he followed his friend out the gate.

"You are certainly in a happy mood today. We are going on an S class mission, remember?"

"Ho ho! That is not the reason for my enthusiasm today! It is because your Sakura-chan joins my team today. I and certain they will perform marvelously together!"

"Yes yes, you've mentioned this before; like five minutes ago when we picked up the mission scroll"

"My eternal rival, care you nothing for the serendipitous feeling of youthful love?"

"Hm. Let me check"

The face of Gai practically screamed anticipation.

"Nope. Don't think I do"

Gai's reply, if it could be called that, was to fall backwards foaming at the mouth and twitching. Kakashi turned a lazy eye to his companion.

"You know we have a time limit for this mission right?"

A gurgle answered him.


	14. Chapter 14

Tenten and Sakura arrived at her team's training area. Lee and Neji were sparing, but to Sakura it looked far more intense.

"Are they going to be alright?"

"Relax. They always look like this. HEY! COOL OFF FOR A MINUTE!"

Sakura nearly fell over in surprise. Neji and Lee paused their battle and walked closer to the girls.

"I see you have arrived. I trust you will not disappoint us during missions"

"Neji, play nice"

As she spoke Tenten nudged Neji with her elbow. When he sent a questioning glance to her, she sent a flirty wink back. Meanwhile Lee and Sakura still couldn't look at each other without turning red. Tenten subtly edged Neji toward the bushes.

"What are you doing Tenten?"

"Just watch. This should be fun!"

As the pair waited the embarrassment of Sakura and Lee increased. Ignorant of their audience their blushes refused to die down.

"I-I see you are healthy Sakura-chan"

"Ah! Um. Yes. Thank you. You look well"

"How is your mother?"

"Fine, fine. She doesn't have a very high opinion of you right now"

"So that is how it is. I wished to introduce myself in a more pleasant manner"

"Same here. Ooo that Ino! It's her fault my mom thinks we're exhibitionists!"

"Exhi..bitionists? How disconcerting"

"I know! My mom just flew off the handle not even listening to me"

Tenten smirked as Sakura's embarrassment was replaced with anger.

"How could she think of me like that? As if I would let you do that in the yard! I would have brought you to my bedroom for that-! Iyaa! You didn't hear that! You did not just hear me say I want you to eat me out! I didn't even think about your tongue down there!"

Lee blushed even harder and Sakura violently shook her head as if she could erase what just happened. Tenten and Neji snickered quietly as Sakura continued to spaz.

"And I never once thought of doing it in a bathroom either! Oh dammit! I just did! No no no no I am not going to say anymore embarrassing things! I'm not! I'm not! I'm not!"

Needless to say introductions came to a bit of a halt.

ggggggg

"Oh how my heart soars with youthfulness!"

Gai as on a rooftop, er… quietly… observing his team on a lunch break.

"Do you not see my rival, how your former charge has blossomed with her new compatriots?"

"Not really no"

"GAH! Must you do such to me my rival? Sneaking up on your own comrade!"

"I didn't do anything"

Kakashi looked over the edge of the roof top to team Gai below. The foursome (not that kind you dirty minded reader) was on their way to the mission counter for their first C rank. The pinkette still had a belly full of butterflies.

"I'm just so nervous. The last time it didn't go so well"

"Relax Sakura-chan. You're with us now. We'll handle anything that comes our way!"

"Like a sudden turn from C rank to A rank?"

"Oh come on! That doesn't happen everyday"

Sakura turned a deadpan look to her new friend.

"Don't say that. It'll make it happen"

Ignoring the conversation and Lee's loud insistence that he could take care of any threat that might show up Neji quietly accepted the mission scroll. He cleared his throat to catch the attention of his team and lead them out. Outside the mission room Tenten glomped onto his arm.

"Sooo don't keep us in suspense. What's the mission?"

"An escort mission. Standard stuff"

"And? Give us some details you laconic jerk"

Tenten let go of Neji's arm and leapt onto his back. She locked her legs around his waist and arms around his neck. Before Neji could stop her she started nibbling on his ear. Sakura blushed clear to her toes. Shakily she pointed to them and turned to Lee.

"Ah ba hoo wha? Eh?"

"Tenten-chan tends to be… frisky before missions"

"That's _frisky_!"

"For Tenten-chan, yes"

Sakura felt depression close in on her.

'_I changed teams and I'm still surrounded by nutjobs'_

Fortunately for Sakura's mental well being by the time team Gai had hit the road Tenten had calmed down. After an uneventful trip to a nearby town the four genin stopped at the client's building. Neji led the way inside, catching the attention of the gruff owner.

"Feh. So's I got a bunch of brats to do my transportn'. Youse better not mess any t'ing up in my wagon"

"I assure you sir, we are professionals"

In the blink of an eye Neji was in front of the man, two fingers lightly touching his throat.

"You have nothing to worry about"

The owner gulped and led the shinobi out back.

"I got's an order fer a few towns away. Bandits been getting' antsy lately; wanted some insurance"

Neji looked over the map and handed it to Tenten. She pondered for a bit then turned to the client.

"Total mission time will be three days with one stop over with the goods. C-rank mission payment will be collected now"

The client grumbled and tossed a small bag to Tenten. She checked it contents and nodded.

"Payment is in order. We'll depart now"

Lee took the handles of the wagon and started for the main road. The girls hopped onto the wagons seat while Neji walked alongside. Once out of town Tenten giggled and rubbed her cheek against the bag.

"I love making them pay in advance"

Sakura chuckled nervously.

"So Neji-kun. Shall we make a race of it?"

"Why not"

As the boys break into a run Sakura desperately held onto the wagon. As it continued to bounce along behind Lee the pinkette had but one thought.

"AAAAAAAAAAHHHH!"


	15. Chapter 15

Desperately clinging to a tree trunk Sakura refused to join her companions. Tenten gently tried to coax her back to the wagon.

"Look that was a bit much but the racing thing is over and won't be starting again"

"I don't trust you"

"Come on, we can't finish the mission with you hugging a tree"

"I don't care"

"Don't be so difficult. We need you"

"No you don't"

Tenten was getting frustrated. She decided to try a different approach.

"Do you want to see Lee naked?"

"Yes-WHAT? When did this become an interrogation?"

"How about him in fundoshi and well oiled?"

"Where are you getting these weird ideas?"

"Don't like the oiled part? Maybe you're more of a sweat type?"

"Someone stop her!"

Lee and Neji sigh.

"Lee, pry your girlfriend off that tree already. We're losing time"

"She is not my- well alright"

Reluctantly Sakura got back on the wagon and the intrepid group sally forth. The sedate pace calmed the pinkette greatly. After a long day's journey team Gai was just within viewing range of the town when some bandits made their appearance.

"Freeze! Leave the loot and any money you got an we might not kill ya"

Sadly for the bandits they were faceless minions and brutally cut down in seconds. Tenten sighed as she gathered up her weapons.

"Oh poo. We were even outnumbered three-to-one"

"How is that a bad thing Tenten?"

"There's nothing wrong with wanting a bit of a challenge"

"Those guys nearly killed me!"

"And Lee swooped in to your rescue"

Unbidden Sakura flushed at the memory. Tenten smirked.

"And what thoughts could you be thinking with such a face? How impure"

"Wait-I what tha-"

Settling for flipping the older girl the bird Sakura stomped away from Tenten. Neji simply shook his head at the display as the intrepid group made their way to the delivery point. Once inside the village they quickly found lodging for the night and secured the merchandise. Sakura flopped down on her thankfully immobile bed and shot a halfhearted glare at her roommate.

"So Tenten, if you could seal the entire wagon in a scroll, why didn't you do that earlier?"

"If I did, we would have had to walk instead of riding"

Sakura glared at Tenten for reminding her about her less than pleasant wagon ride.

"Ok ok I'm sorry already. Will a pillow fight and gossip session make you feel better?"

"Only if there's ice cream involved"

"Agreed"

With a handshake to seal the deal the girls renew their friendship. With the coming of morning the shinobi unsealed the wagon and cart it over to the delivery spot. The recipient was waiting there for them.

"Heh. You lot got here fast. I guess bein' ninja makes dealin' wit' bandits easier"

"It's in the job description"

With a friendly chuckle and a slap on Neji's back the recipient turned to unload the wagon as the shinobi begin their trek back to the Leaf Village. They enter a restaurant when Sakura had a thought.

"Hey wait, it only took us a day to get here. Tenten, I thought you said it would be a three day mission"

"Don't you want a free day to relax? Once we get back to the village it's either training or another mission"

"You're deliberately abusing the system!"

"Guilty as charged. But what's a day here or there? We don't do this every mission"

"But the ramifications of-"

"Oh relax being a goody-two-shoes isn't all it's cracked up to be"

"How can you say that?"

"Oh like you never did anything against the rules?"

"I didn't say that-"

"I saw you try to peek when Lee was bathing last night"

"How did y- NO I wasn't!"

Neji and Lee put down their menus as Tenten teases Sakura some more.

"Tenten-chan might get angry if you order for her again"

"And you wish to interrupt their conversation?"

Lee nodded sagely as Neji looked at the mildly unnerved waitress.

"Four specials"

"Right away sir"

Catching the waitress leave out of the corner of her eyes Tenten rounded on Neji.

"Dammit Neji! I can order for myself"

"You seemed to be occupied; I thought I'd merely help you out"

"Stop being considerate when I don't want you to be!"

Again Sakura felt the crushing realization that her team may have changed, but she was still surrounded by crazy ninjas. The meal itself went off normally. Once finished the troupe left the establishment.

"Well Neji since you need to make up for ordering without my consent I order you to go on a date with me"

"Very well"

After taking Neji's arm in hers Tenten flashed the V sign at Sakura and Lee. The pair walked off leaving their teammates alone.

"So um. Sakura-chan. Was there anything you wished to do today?"

"Well ah I guess that maybe we could go to a park or something"

The awkward air about the couple was noticed by nearly all onlookers, which served only to embarrass them more. To escape Sakura and Lee dashed across a few rooftops. They sat down next to a chimney.

"Mou! Why did everyone have to stare at us?"

"W-well you are quite cute Sakura-chan so that may have been why"

The pinkette's blush returned with a vengeance. Lee was a bit red himself. Taking a bit of the initiative Sakura leaned against Lee's shoulder.

"Y-you're n-nice to look at too"

Gulping loudly Lee summoned his courage and raised his arm. Slowly he brought it down on Sakura's shoulder. For the next five minutes the only thing the pair could do was desperately try not to shy away from each other. It was another ten before they could look each other in the eye.


End file.
